falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Delgato de Santa
Delgato Gian Maria de Santa was the leader of Impresionante Cartel de Delgato de Santa or Delgato de Santa's Impressive Cartel and ruled parts of the Federal Highway system in Baja California, Mexico before he was gunned down by Davíd Jenkinston in 2253. During his reign Delgato was known as one of the most powerful negreros, or slavers, in Baja. At its height, his cartel moved over 2,000 slaves, paid almost 500 soldiers, and spent millions of caps. He ran chems, slaves, weapons, mercs, and staged fights and races of all kinds. A famous murderer, slaver, soldier, rapist, thief, and extortionist Delgato de Santa has left quite the mark on Baja California. Biography Early Life Delgato Gian Maria de Santa was born February 17th, 2198 to Hector Gian Juan "Juanchero" de Santa and Maria del Belleza Roja de Santa on their family compound outside Piedras Negras, Coahuila next to Eagle Pass, Texas. Hector owned a hash plantation with fifteen slaves, but converted it after he married and wanted a family. Life was easy until Angelina, their unborn daughter, died in 2196. Despite grief Hector and Maria had five children, Delgato Gian Maria (2198), Rango Benedicto Manuel (2199), Tuco Antonio (2200), Michelle Maria (2202), and Pablo Ramirez (2205). Delgato was raided to become a cholo and had everything as a child: guns, horses, slaves, and responsibilities. He and his brothers played as comancheros in hopes to one day be like their father. However, Hector and Maria did not want their sons to become raiders. As teenagers they stole, sometimes at gunpoint (although they shot anyone), in Piedras Negras and became known as "los de Santa Niños", "the de Santa Boys." Once he grew into manhood, Delgato openly expressed his desire for power and fame for the family, but both parents argued against the idea for years. In 2215, at age seventeen, Delgato took his two oldest brothers: Rango and Tuco, and left home to become famous banditos. They were off to join the most badass pandilla they had heard of, el Milicia de Mexicano, and headed off on horseback to San Antonio, the Comanchero Capital. El Milicia de Mexicano Delgato, Rango, and Tuco left home with three horses, eleven guns, and a week's supply of food and water. Los de Santa Niños stopped and robbed in Piedras Negras but they were chased through Eagle Pass by a mob from both towns. The hermanos then traveled the open Texan country, encountering few people, and were careful when they did meet someone. Days passed, the boredom of the open road set in, and the brothers were eager for adventure. The three stopped at a shitty saloon in Divine, Texas for some cheap booze, women, and drugs. The trio entered the saloon and immediately Tuco started a fight: someone spit at him and Rango shot the man in the face, knocking some teeth out and the poker-table over. Every drunk, whore, and gambler scrambled as the table shot at the trio; Rango and Delgato opened fire from cover while Tuco lay trapped on his back. The gunfight was over fast and the bartender was ready to shoot with a double-barrel, but Delgato paid up and gathered his brothers to leave. As they were leaving the bartender opened fire on them after seeing one of the whores died. Delgato, Rango, and Tuco barely escaped on Nicaraguan horseback towards San Antonio. The three cholos stopped that night and made camp. Delgato, Tuco, and Rango treated each other's wounds. They were scared but drank and smoked the fear away with their exciting story. The trio grew confident in their futures as comancheros and rode into San An at dawn. What they found, was far worse then what they expected. The niños strutted through the burning skeleton of San Antonio towards el Milicia de Mexicano's headquarters, the Tower of the Americas. They were greeted by staring people, as most Texans had never seen horses, despite the misconception that many Texans own horses. Upon arrival the trio swapped stories with the guards. The brothers learned they shot up MM members in Divine; and soon guns were drawn on the trio. A "Capitan" dragged Delgato and his brothers off their horses up the 750 foot tower to their local Jefe: "Coronel" Martinez. After the brothers explained the situation, Martinez had his subordinates leave. Martinez sat, with a .44 on the table, and questioned the brothers who told him they wanted to join. Martinez laughed manically and jested that they were lying. He told them they would be raped, tortured, hanged, and eaten, but then laughed at the thought. Martinez then gave them a serious offer to ride with him on a raid and if they survived, they could consider themselves niños in el Milicia de Mexicano. Delgato, Rango, and Tuco rode with Martinez to Monterrey, Mexico, the richest city in Mexico before the Great War. The warband gloriously sacked the city and took lots of slaves and prizes. It was a great success and reflected well on the brothers. Over the next eight years they would split up and lead their own warbands. Tuco was killed in 2218 on a raid to The Corpse (Corpus Christi). Delgato rose through the ranks over this eight period easily, and in Novermber 2221 became a Coronel himself. At the level of Coronel, Delgato enjoyed the spoils and leadership but there is no honor amongst thieves and he often found himself killing or dueling his own--greedy--men. The MM fought for riches and were loosely connected, a fact Delgato hated. He would often plan raids with other pandillas but then argue over the divvies. Finally, in March 2222 he took his pandilla to create a new gang, an honorable gang of men who fought for each other and not gold. Impresionante Cartel de Delgato de Santa Because of the attitude and culture of el Milicia de Mexicano Delgato wanted out; he wanted to lead his own loyal warband in a place uncontested. With two platoons, fifty comancheros marched west of San An and crossed over 1,000 miles of desert in just two months. But the journey claimed many lives; only a dozen men ended up in Tijuana. Delgato found himself in El Triángulo de Vicios, The Triangle of Vices, which consisted of Tijuana: prostitution, Ensenada: drugs and gambling, and Mexicali: slavery. De Santa moved into an "abandoned" building, set up a small mercenary business, and paid tariffs to the prostitution kings. He started small but had eyes on the whole city. Delgato studied the tactics of famous narcos like Pablo Escobar, and over the next year, built infrastructure, ran charities, offered protection, and sold drugs on the side to offset operating costs. This caused friction between the cartel and Delgato's Pandilla but he applied the "Plata o Plomo" principle. The political struggle ended a few bloody battles later in 2225 with Delgato ruling the markets of Tijuana. The pimp kings of Tijuana were beaten and Impresionante Cartel de Delgato de Santa was born with the resources, funds, and man-power of a small army. His next step was to deal with the other Vicios using Plata o Plomo to coerce, sometimes at gunpoint, the drug lord Jét of Ensenada and the slave empire of Mexicali to join in a series of trade, cease-fire, and non-compete agreements later known as Los Acuerdos de Narcos, or The Narcos Agreements/Accords by 2230. Over the next twenty years Delgato conquered or imperialized stretches of Ruta del Negrero from San Diego in the west, Indio in the north, the southern port in San Felipe to the east, and Punta Baja in the south. Delgato loosely controlled townships and only extorted when he needed something. However, he held strict control and tariffs on his roads. The unlikely partners in Ensenada and Mexicali maintained a peace and a lot of small villages grew or made drugs and arms for Delgato's cartel. Delgato also expanded his markets into drugs, arenas, and arms deals. His empire faced anti-slavery issues in New California starting in the late 2230's. This led to Dios de Negrero shifting his interests south. Jenkinston While Delgato expanded in across Route 1, 3, and 5 of the Federal Highway System the Brotherhood of Steel controlled a small government radio facility. After the Brotherhood were routed out of the building in 2239 by Davíd Jenkinston the fort became a boom town. Davíd was a rancher's son from Texas and led the town in establishing a food source and an economy. At first, the Dios de Negrero always had bigger fish to fry. There was opposition to slave trading in the north and competition in Mexicali and Ensenada. However, Jenkinston became a point of interest to Delgato as he wanted a seat to his empire: a capital city. Jenkinston lies between San Filipe and Tijuana along Route 3 which puts in the center of Delgato's influence. Taking Jenkinston would allow Delgato to rule a land of his own. Delgato's scouts initially made contact in 2252 but the town refused to leave. Delgato knew this would happen and used it to justify his raids and attacks on the town he would obsess over for the next year. La Batalla de Comancheros Cavernas and Death In 2253 Delgato changed his tactics on the town. At first it was just raiding the caravans, then the farms outside the town, then it came to firefights with the militia. Delgato got bolder and more obsessed with the town as time went on. In his obsession, Delgato gathered over one-hundred of his men in early May to defeat the town. He planned several assaults on the town but they held out. Finally, on the evening of the 20th Delgato threw everything he could at the town, but was repelled again and followed by a spy. The mayor of the hub, Davíd Jenkinston, express ordered mines and had them ready that evening. May 21st, 2253 Delgato attacked once again, but fell into an ambush and a minefield. Delgato knew the loss but ordered that the farms be burned as they go. Through fiery fields the cartel was chased back to their hideout in a cave south of the town. In pitch black the town militia and negreros fought in a cave. And records of the incident say that in the heart of the cave Satan himself appeared to watch the epic duel between Delgato and Davíd. The story claims El Diablo got impatient because neither could kill the other and so he stole both their souls and dragged them to hell. After Deglato's death, he left many children with different women he had raped in his 25 years of controlling Baja. His cartel had a major power struggle from the void in leadership which caused their collapse. The roads once controlled by Delgato grew into isolated raider outposts. The town of Jenkinston became a legend, while fighting to just be left alone the town destroyed the entire cartel. Personality Delgato, in his youth, was playful to a point of aggression. He always laughed even when it was inappropriate. He always led his brothers while playing comancheros as children and later led them in robbing Piedras Negras. He always was the jefe when his brothers would play as comancheros. Adventuring with his brothers taught him leadership and comradery. After joining the Mexican Militia, Delgato grew disgusted with the culture and cut-throat attitude in the organization and became a narcissist. Drugs and murder would drive Delgato slightly insane over the years. He would laugh or scream in almost any situation, outside his personal life. His narcissism and failing sanity would lead him to leave the MM and drag his men 1,000 miles to Baja to form his own cartel. By the time Delgato arrived in Tijuana, he had no value on human life. But family and friends were everything to Delgato; he studied Pablo Escobar heavily in his spare time and idolized the man. They had similar views on the importance of family and money, and Delgato applied Escobar's "Plata o Plomo" methods to Impresionante Cartel de Delgato de Santa. Appearance The slaver's appearance varied due to his damaged sanity. Delgato had unkept hair half the time. He also kept a beard at all times, sometimes thick sometimes haphazardly shaven. Delgato usually wore his black leathers in public. However, Delgato also owned a white cotton shirt he would wear at parties and a suit for business occasions. Equipment Delgato used a variety of weapons but is known for his magnums. His prize possession was his Nicaraguan horse: Plata, who carried Delgato from Piedras Negras to San An and across to Tijuana. It should be noted that at the height of his cartel's operations. Delgato owned and drove 2,000 slaves and had an army of 500 cholos. Delgato and his cartel also had a treasury with millions of caps, pesos, and trophies. Along with the spoils of war, the Dios de Negrero had many women and bastard children. Legacy Delgato's death in 2253 created a void in power in the region. Delgato's controlled highways became a series of immobile pandillas, Tijuana turned into a den of lawlessness, and Mexicali and Ensenada fought over Caesar's Legion trading rights. De Santa left multiple bastard children across the wastelands, one of them residing in Jenkinston as a petty drug dealer. When people reflect about him, he is respected and feared as a smart, ruthless, mostly lucid, and dangerous man. Trivia *The pictures used for Delgato are of the actor Gian Maria Volonté, as the author best pictured him to play the role of Delgato, mainly because of Gian's role in For a Few Dollars More (1965), and is responsible for Delgato's middle names *Delgato's birthday is the author's little brother's birthday in real life Gallery Gian Maria Volonté 3.jpg|Delgato holding a family locket, 2246. Gian Maria Volonté 4.jpg|An NCR wanted poster, 2252. Gian Maria Volonté 4 (Delgato).jpg|Clean look, 2231. Category:Mexico Category:Characters Category:Baja Category:Texas Category:Slavers